Logophilia
by angelronin
Summary: A struggling writer finding her muse in womanizer photographer. Chie/Aoi AU Mai-Otome
1. Muses

Author's Notes: The story I have written for within couple of days have been sat in my hard drive over seven months now. The story is Chie and Aoi and their growing relationship but I will focus on other pairings and characters throughout the fic.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Otome I do not claim ownership over them, they belong to Bandai.

She was staring at the blank screen of her laptop unable coming some words to write for her novel. Aoi is suffering from writer's block that last past few weeks now. Her personal muse has left her and she couldn't get the ideas sprung from depths of her mind.

Aoi was shutting down the laptop and took her glasses off wondering she lost the magic in her writing. Since she was young, Aoi was absorbed so much into reading and the stories capture her imagination that she want be a writer. When she enters Windbloom University, Aoi enroll into a writing course where she felt comfortable there.

After couple of months spending in the class, the professor encouraging Aoi to enter a writing contest from magazine for amateur writers where the prize is being feature as an up and coming writer. She won the contest and now is a novelist writing paranormal romance for women between 18 and 34 demographic.

She walks toward her book self and the found the book she was looking for. Aoi turn on the CD player and start reading. Aoi was absorbed into the book when the phone is ringing.

"Hello who am I speaking to? _Oh Hi Yukino, Ms. Graceburt want know I have wrote the rough draft of my novel? I have a hard time because I have a killer writer's block and I couldn't think anything to create,"_ Aoi is sighing softly.

"_As your agent I want to know I'm 100% behind you that you'd turning in the manuscript in time before the deadline," _Yukino is reassuring Aoi. _"Ms. Senoh don't worry Ms. Graceburt won't pressure you turning in half-finish story. Call me later, bye."_ Yukino hung up on Aoi. She was massaging her head in frustration.

Chie start to get ready to hang her three other friends at the Princess Club on their usual Friday night. First she put some contact lens in her eyes and combing her hair. Her cell phone rings and Chie answer it. "Hello? Who is calling?" Chie smiles when she heard who on the other line. _"Hello my sexy orange-haired friend how is with the restaurant_?" She tries using her sexiest voice.

"_You try to flirt with me, Chie?"_ Mai asks her with hint of playfulness. _"Sometime I swear you're a walking, talking chick magnet somewhat getting women falling all over you,"_ Mai comment.

"_Thanks for the compliment Mai and you seem pretty happy yourself. How life doing for you? _Chie was asking Mai. _"Umm I'm very happy with my life in general plus Takumi currently working as a teacher at Garderobe Academy,"_ Mai replied back to Chie over the phone.

"_Well good for him having doing something he's very passionate about and overcome having a heart condition," _

"_Yeah I was worry about him even making past his sixteenth birthday but after received a heart transplant and dating Akira in high school I stop worried about my little brother and start enjoying my life," _Chie have been friends with Mai since they were attending high school together and briefly dated in college before realizing there no spark between them and remain as friends at this day.

"_So you are heading the same place at our usual spot tonight? I bet both Natsuki and Nao will be there also," _

"_Chie I'll see later bye," _Chie push the end button of her cell phone.

Natsuki was preparing to leave her office then she hear her secretary buzzing in. "Mrs. Kruger your wife on the second line want talk to you at this moment,"

"Thanks Shion, hello Shizuru I miss you today." Natsuki was talking to her on the speakerphone.

"_I miss my Natsuki today hearing your voice help making my day,"_ She spoke Natsuki through her phone.

"_The last meeting went too long for my taste and they haven't fix the air conditioner in the office yet but everything is very peachy," _

"_Now me and Armitage are working on the case now and I may not able be back until later tonight so I left dinner in the microwave for you, Natsuki." _

"_I'm going hang with Mai, Nao and Chie tonight at the Princess Club I may see later tonight so be careful coming back home my Zuru," _

"_Thanks for be very concern of my well-being and you enjoy yourself my Suki,"_

Natsuki press the end button of the speakerphone. Natsuki, Nao, Chie and Mai arrive at the same time at the bar. They have a few drinks before talking about their favorite subject: What woman Chie have dump this time.

"Who do you broken up with this time Chie? I really want to know," Natsuki was laughing.

"Oh what you are implying, Natuski? Why you suddenly very interest of my love life?" Chie have a wolfish grin.

"Jeez Hallard I'm not a playgirl like you beside I already have a crazy ex stalking me," Comment Nao. "I don't know whatever reason I am seeing something in that crazy bitch,"

"Oh how many times you have broken with Shiho? Three or four time I'm lost track of the count," Natsuki taunted at her.

"Kruger you're so whipped you have begging your wife to order hanging with us. I bet you she having you wrapping around in her finger I think you're the bitch in the marriage," Nao countered.

"Leave Shizuru out of this Nao and she isn't your concern because I'm a grow woman dammit!"

Mai was quiet seeing her two friends arguing as usual. "I don't why the both of them can get along with each other," Mai was sighing. "They used have history together,"

"Well they were dating at college before the nasty break up. In personality wise they're similar to each other with two stubborn women won't back down. They said about Love and War," Chie was humoring on her opinion.

"Mai you have found someone special in your life?" Chie change the subject. Mai is grinning ear to ear.

"Her name is Mikoto and she owns a dojo. She's cute, considerate about others' feelings, sexy, wild, and she's very imaginative in bedroom the way she using her tongue-"She stop at mid-sentence as Chie, Natsuki, and Nao (After the two stop arguing.) listening to her. "Hi guys that very private information I shouldn't revel,"

"Oh what very active sex life that we having Ms. Tokiha," Chie was grinning like an idiot.

"Well she is wild in the sack?" I really want to know," Nao was smiling leery.

"I can help you with your sex life with your girlfriend by getting the address of the website that can help with your sex life include explaining the different types sexual positions, what lubricants you can use during sex and novelty items. It helps us in our marriage," Natsuki is offering help to Mai.

Mai was mortified and embarrass at least and wanting a hole swallowing her up.

After hanging with her friends, Chie went back to her apartment, took a shower and went to bed. Later at night a figure snuck in the room where she slept at and got in the bed.

"You could call before sneaking in my apartment and it 1:30 in the morning," Chie talk to the mystery person after she looked at her clock.

"You can think you could shut me off from your life but we use have a thing together and you can't just throw away." Say the mystery person to her.

"Tomoe the main reason why we broke up because you got too possessive and jealous at other women enter at vicinity of my sights. You should know I'm a big flirt,"

"I don't like the way the women was looking at you and you belong to me," She held Chie tight. "I never losing you again," Tomoe start unbuttoning her nightshirt and kissing her ample breasts. "You know you want making love to me, Chie there no denying by way your eyes looking at me," Tomoe is right, Chie was addict to her.

On way to the hospital, Nao felt somebody is watching her. "Shiho you're so damn predictable come out and talk to me," Nao felt a headache is coming. "I don't hear any bullshit from your mouth, I am running late." She is motioning her to nearby park bench.

"I'm sorry for shooting the tires of your car, smashing your windows of your house, destroying your favorite pink shirt-"Nao is stopping her. "You don't have confessing to everything, Jeez Huit. I try figure out why the hell you want us back together after what we has been through," Nao is wondering. "Give me five reasons why we needing go back together,"

"Juliet I'm apologizing being the fool in our relationship and I'm afraid you would leave me," Shiho is laid out her fears. "We keep breaking up and reuniting that I needing you now," Her hand is reaching and Nao slap it away.

"I am tired of your excuses, I don't want ever to hear you again," Nao left Shiho.

Chie woken by the sunlight in the bedroom and found Tomoe have left the apartment. She checks the alarm clock next to her bed and it read 8:45 in the morning. Chie start to panic she have a ten o'clock shoot get to. She took a quick shower and finding her clothes on floor before leaving. Chie drive fast on road (Lucky today is Saturday shouldn't that much traffic.) reach her destination under five minutes before the photo shoot.

Nina Wang, Erstin Ho, and Arika Yumemiya they are teenage models getting ready for their shoot. "Hey Nina you're feeling nervous? I having butterflies running through my stomach because I feel I'm going to mess up," Arika was sound worryingly. "How are you able being calm at this time what if I mess up the shoot or the photographer being mad at me," Arika talking in nervous pace.

Nina was amused at her friend's antics. "Don't worry Arika I sure it will going well at the end," Nina gives a gentle squeeze to Arika's hand. "Beside we just modeling at the side paying our college tuition cost so you shouldn't be worry,"

"Arika I am nervous too, I still have got to use of being a model and I'm shy around people," Erstin reassures to her. "As long I'm with Nina and she putting me at ease with her present making everything better for me," She smiles.

"Ms. Ho on still I need put on the make-up on you," Say Akane. "You have looked good for the camera or it looks bad on the pictures," A delivery man arriving with flowers.

"There a Miss Akane Soir in here? I have a delivery from Mr. Kazuya Kurauchi," The delivery man handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Kazu-kun must has brought them for me," Say Akane excitedly. "He's a businessman from Cardair I met him last month," She is starting talking about her boyfriend.

"Hallard you almost were late please explain to me why you just arriving?" Ask the woman. "I don't want to fire you but your habitant tardiness is problematic in spite you are a freelance photographer you under contact for Otome Magazine for five shoots,"

"Marie babe I overslept last night after hanging with my best buds," Say Chie with her award-winning smile. _"After make-up sex with my possessive ex whom won't letting go the past,"_ Chie mentally adding it.

"Don't do it again or I can your ass for real," Marie threatens Chie. The shot last for few hours with change of clothes, it was a success.

"Finally it over I don't know long I can keep standing up in different poses," Say Arika tiredly. "It hard work I'm telling you, Nina how you did it?" She was pleading to her. "I want know your secret so I won't ending up falling asleep in class," Nina smiled at her and begin to talk.

"At first having good posture, second lay off the sweets it unhealthy for you, and finally get some rest." Nina is poking at her stomach.

"Hey Nina! Because I'm starting gain weight, you shouldn't poke at my stomach," Arika is angry. Erstin starting to be amuse at the two and having a genuine smile. "You guys are funny and I can't help being happy be your friends,"

Almost everyone left from the site, Nina and Erstin walk to secluded area where Nina looking around before kissing her. "Oh I missing the feeling of your lips," Say Erstin lovely. "It hard keeping a façade being friends especially around Arika, she doesn't know about us. You have told your parents about us?" Nina is avoiding her. "You're ashamed about our relationship?"

"No Erstin I am not ashamed just I'm living a lie to the world and to my parents but still struggling to accept myself who I am," Nina was holding on to her hand. "They are very traditional and they wanting me to get marry after I graduate from college,"

Erstin is looking the depth of her lover's eyes and seeing sadness within her.

Aoi was visiting her favorite café place order ridding her writer's block with her laptop and cup of coffee. Once again she facing a blank screen sans words and her frustration continue to grow. Aoi can't grasp the reason she having problems to create her story and she sigh in defeat.

"_Why I can't think anything write. I must have some mental block causing me unable to concentrate," _Aoi is in deep thought and checking out the atmosphere in the café. She found a book self next to the reading area and find a book to read. She was reading a historical novel full of clichés. _"My life isn't a romance novel where the dashing hero and his love interest are hooking up together at the end. Real life isn't a fairy tale,"_ Aoi have nonexistence love life and haven't dated since college that going for few years now.

Natsuki is taking an afternoon nap and dreaming of Shizuru in gift wrappings. Natsuki in her dream unwrapping her wife slowly and delicately enjoy every moment until a very loud noise woke her from her dream. Whoever woke her they facing a very piss out Natsuki.

Sound of laughter hearing outside and Natsuki went to investigate the source. "Natsuki you can take a joke once in your life and stop being a tight-ass," Say Alyssa while laughing. "That was best practical joke I ever pull. Me and Irina build a giant sound system using an air horn,"

"_Mental note kill the blonde genius," _Natstuki thought as she thinking a million ways to killing her little sister.

"Sorry Mrs. Kruger they rope me into making the giant sound system for them," Miyu is apologizing to Natsuki. "You know how she is when settling up a practical joke,"

Natsuki is looking at both Alyssa and Irina and shaking her head. "Why me? I have some bad karma from past life?" Natsuki was asking no one in particular.

"How you do like it? It our best work," Saying Irina beaming with pride from their handiwork. "It took us about five hours to create from spare parts we salvage from junkyard with aforementioned air horn," She is smiling while holding the air horn.

"Please explain to me how the hell you rigged up a sound system at that size," Natsuki is pointed at the thing. "And how you able drive to here?" She starts to feel the effect of incoming migraine.

"My van, Natsuki and plus some wires from leftover parts." Alyssa grins at her older sister. "You should lighten up if you want live longer," Natsuki was staring at her and walk back to their house looking for some headache medicine for the killer headache she's receiving.

Chie return to apartment after a long day. She took about twenty-five different pictures for the magazine and she has developed the film before she left from the site. She opening her fridge and find only some leftover take out. Chie gave a tired sigh and went to her answering machine to check some messages.

She have about six messages, two from Mai about asking where nearness store so she can buy some needle tread for fixing her torn blouse after she and Mikoto having sex on the kitchen floor, one from Nao about Shiho stalking her again and poor attempt to fix their already broken relationship, Natsuki called and asking her she could use her car to hide the body in the woods soon to be dead little sister (Chie have to chuckle of that one.) the last two from Tomoe. Her joyful mood darkens when she listening to her on the machine wanting second chance to get back together and promise never will be jealous in the future. To Chie she had given Tomoe too many chances and think she never changing her ways. She is erasing both messages.

Aoi is taking a bath surround by candles hoping this will relax her mind and much needed inspiration to do her novel. She tried think about her first novel back couple years ago when then she was unknown in paranormal romance genre. Then she became a best selling author and talk of the town now those days are over and becoming a struggling writer whom can't find her voice in the stories she had written. Aoi decide calling a night and hopes a better tomorrow.

A few days later, Chie receives her paycheck from Marie and went to the bank to cashing it and using it for grocery shopping (Beside the only things left in the fridge are some molded cheese and two weeks old spoiled milk.) she is searching some edible and healthy food to eat in coming weeks.

Aoi went to store buying some fruits and vegetable for herself to cook, after what looking she headed for frozen food section. Chie grabs couple of microwavable pizzas, and ice cream. Aoi got some frozen carrots before she walk back toward the check-out line she bump into her.

"Excuse me I didn't see you I was in a rush," Aoi apologizing to her. "No, you haven't apologize to me I didn't mean to knock you down," She offers her hand to Aoi. She picks her up and helping getting her groceries. "I want know your name, miss?" Chie is turning up the charm. "My name is Aoi Senoh and I want yours?" She is asking back to Chie. "You ask shall you receive. Chie Hallard," Say her in best charming voice.

Aoi thinks Chie is a fool. "I'm flatter but I don't have time to play games," This is the first time Chie been out right rejected. "You're the first woman to resisting my charm now I very interest in you,"

Aoi is rolling her eyes. "Please Romeo giving up, your game just foolish and for your information I'm not those women fall for some cheesy pick-up written by third rate hack," She turn around and walk toward the exit line. "Well Ms. Senoh they said about the about chase? It most interest when the person playing hard to get than they an easy catch," Say Chie with her easy-going smile.


	2. Hugs and Kisses

After a hard day of work for everyone Natsuki, Mai, Chie and Nao are relaxing with their favorite drinks in hand and talking about the women in their lives.

"I found somebody very interesting to me on the other day at the supermarket and she rejected me. That the first time a woman was resisting my charms. Chie spoke happily.

"You got overexcited being turned down by someone. She either a prude or a saint so what is her name? So I want to congratulate the person," Nao was asking Chie.

"Well her name is Aoi Senoh and she's somewhat a particular person," She shrugged.

The three have various reactions; Nao was coughing off from the tequila that she is drinking; Natsuki's mouth was hanging open, Mai's eyes are bugged out.

"You must be shitting me, Hallard you don't know who she is? You have ever hearing about her and you know you are talking about? The nurses at the hospital I'm work at absolutely love her stories," Said Nao fondly.

"Shizuru is a big fan of hers and her writing plus also good read once awhile when there down time at work," Natsuki is having a euphoric expression.

"I have one of the copies of her last book that I've been treasure it since then and it a fun read. She knows her audience well," Mai added.

Chie briefly was clueless before start laughing. "You guys must be kidding right? She's famous author I never heard before," She was starting to get an intriguing idea about knowing more about Aoi.

Aoi was at the café drinking a cup of latte as she continued staring at her laptop screen hoping an inspiration getting to her. She can't get Chie out of her own mind as past few days her thoughts was consume of one Chie Hallard. Aoi is thinking that Chie was nothing but a flirtatious fool what this emotion she can't shake this from.

"Elliot please tells me you didn't harassing one of our customers. It is making us and the business look bad. Also refrain yourself from asking their telephone numbers," Said Maya sternly.

"Well I can't help it beside she's a major cutie," Elliot was rubbing back of her head sheepishly after talking with Maya.

"Maya don't stress yourself beside Elliot is one of our best employee in this place," Sara was reassuring Maya. "Next time don't do it again,"

After they talked a customer walk in the establishment and caught Elliot's eyes as she was enamored by the person's beauty. The way her body moves, the way the person walks and the way the person talks. In her mind, Elliot envisioned a goddess descending from the heavens talking to a mere mortal liking her.

"Um Elliot you're drooling and we have a customer to serve. It doesn't reflecting on you goodly," Sara was commenting while tried to repress her laughter.

Elliot felt embarrass and wiping the drool from her mouth. "Hello my name is Elliot and I may take your order please,"

"I want a cappuccino with Danish and couple packs of sugar please," Said the woman. Elliot was too busy staring at her personal goddess to get her order. _"She never learning from everything,"_ Maya was sighing.

Arika was asleep at her class. Mashiro was sneaking upon to her with a paper bag in hand after blowing it up. She burst the bag and causing Arika to wake up. "Professor Carlson I wasn't asleep I just resting my head on this comfortable desk," Mashiro was laughing at Arika's expense.

"That was mean joke you pull on me that wasn't funny," She was grumbling.

"The class have been over ten minutes ago and Nina called me telling us to meet them at the mall later today,"

Arika was literally having her mind blank for past few minutes before recovering. _"Oh I almost forgot Erstin told me that they need go shopping buying some things and some clothes,"_

"_I don't believe! How she's ever graduated from Garderobe Academy with us and winding up attending the same college with us?" _Mashiro can't wrap around her mind that unanswerable question.

On the way to the mall both Nina and Erstin have a conversation. "You haven't still told your parents about us yet," Erstin is feeling disappoint.

"I'm trying my best to pleasing my parents and they're expecting me to follow their footsteps, marrying some guy and having kids but I want to spend rest of my life with you," Nina sound frustrate.

"Nina I love you but you can't pretend being someone you isn't and I'm very comfortable and very accepting of myself. I open my heart and my soul to you please try to accept yourself and stop living a lie," Nina was feeling badly now that Erstin talk about Nina's inability to accept herself.

Mashiro was looking at the sleeping Arika next to her in the car. Since they were children they have been inseparable friends even they argue a lot but lately Mashiro start having less than platonic feelings for Arika that frighten her and she never admit but Mashiro seeing Arika as a potential lover.

Later that night Mai was starting cooking dinner before someone wrapping their arm on her waist and interrupting her. "We should skip dinner and going straight to dessert," Said Mikoto huskily.

"Mikoto please stop fooling around I am cooking now," Mai was scorning at her.

"Sorry I was playing around besides having you as my lovely girlfriend making everything else sweeter," All the anger Mai felt toward Mikoto evaporate. "I can't stay mad at you any longer Mikoto," They kiss briefly before separate

"What you're cooking for tonight?" She asks Mai. "It a surprise that I can't tell you or you'll ruin for yourself,"

"Oh Mai I feel so offend and being hurt you won't trust your girlfriend not eating her delicious cooking," Mikoto gave a fake pout.

Mai is smiling at Mikoto's antics before the telephone was ringing. "Excuse me Mikoto I have answering the phone,"

"Hello who I'm speaking to?" _Hi Takumi how is work?"_

"_I am doing well and now I'm grading papers from today class. Some students will get you some craziest answers from the material," _He starts to chuckle. "_Akira may coming later on she's currently teaching a self-defense class so I want to speak to you and I say hi to Mikoto,"_

"_Takumi I always will love you as your big sister. Tell Akira I also hi,"_ She hung up on him.

"He said hi to you Mikoto," Mai spoke to her. "I'm preparing dinner for the four of us so you must be your best behavior tonight or you won't get your dessert later," Mai was threatening Mikoto.

"You just a killjoy Mai and don't use sex as a bargaining chip making me to behave,"

"I love you but sometime you're too insatiable for your own good." Mai was sighing and thinking about her relationship with Mikoto.

"I love you Mai and you're kind, a great cook and you got the two greatest pillows a woman wants,"

"Mikoto you crazy fool you fall for me and not my chest," Mai playfully held her ample breasts. "Also I like that part of you with your innocence and your honestly," They kiss.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru are getting ready for their respected mornings. Natsuki is eating her breakfast consist of eggs, bacons and strawberry pancake. Alyssa was in the kitchen with Shizuru and made a face.

"Natsuki why you are eating something came from a pig. You should know how they killing these pigs and mistreating, abusing and putting them in small cages," Alyssa sound passionate.

"Alyssa I understand you a vegetarian and how you feel about animals being mistreated for food consumption but as long I watching what I eat I'll be okay," Alyssa is smiling and hand Natsuki a brochure that promote healthy eating and vegetarian dieting.

"Oh I see my Natsuki's little sister is looking out for her health beside you gain a little weigh lately and not good for the bedroom," Natsuki's cheeks becoming red.

"Shizuru! You're getting up with age too," Natsuki was piss and embarrass at the same time.

"I'm heading to work, Natsuki so I call you later," Alyssa left with cup of coffee.

"Ugh that woman sometime is getting my last nerves. First those damn practical joke last week and now she forcing her beliefs onto me," Natsuki was start messaging her head.

"Alyssa is your sister and she is worry about the great big health of yours. Your father died from a heart attack about ten years ago and you were at the funeral crying I remembered on that day," Natsuki felt some shame.

"I'm sorry for the way I act but I am the CEO of the company I am working and add the stress finding a business partner and you working long hours of your case involving losing their 401k,"

"After the case we will spend more time together and take a vacation I promise," Shizuru is gently holding to Natsuki's hands.

Natsuki is checking on the clock in the kitchen and realize that she's late for work. "Oh shit! It almost time for me to leave," Natsuki kiss Shizuru and harried off for work. Shizuru touch her lips and smile. _"That wonderful morning kiss you gave me," _She chuckle and got her briefcase from the table before leaving the house.

Natsuki was cursing her luck when she drove into morning rush hour and road construction causing traffic to backing up miles away. _"Damn these dumbasses can't drive worth a damn!" _Natsuki mentally air her frustration. After driving bumper-to-bumper traffic almost an hour, Natsuki was barely making in her office in time.

"_Mrs. Kruger you have a 10 o'clock meeting this morning with Mr. Kanzaki with proposal deal for merger," _Natsuki was grumbling. _"The day just keeping getting better,"_

Nao was in the hospital with her patient. "Jin I want to check on you before the surgery for tomorrow," She take off the stethoscope from her neck and putting on his chest order to listen his heart. "Jin please breath softly for me," He did as he told.

Youko came in with Raquel to check on Jin. "Dr. Zhang I see you're visiting the patient before open-heart surgery. I may check up on him?" Nao was moving to her left. "As his pediatric cardiologist I don't mind you are the chief surgeon on the staff, Dr. Helene," Youko start to examine the little boy and using her right hand checking for a pulse.

"Jin you a wonderful and incredible brave little boy go to have a life-saving surgery due born with a hole in your heart. I want to see you live to your next birthday," Youko spoken.

"Excuse us for a moment, Nurse Raquel I need to talk with Dr. Zhang," While both Youko and Nao were talking, Raquel with two hand puppets playing with Jin.

"Jin I want to introduce to my two special friends, Mr. Froggy and Mr. Bear. Hi little Jin how are you feeling kiddo? I heard you going having heart surgery tomorrow to fix your heart. The doctors help make you all better and able playing with kids of your own age."

"I remember I was scare once when I need my heart repair but also I was happy because the doctors fix me up and sent me back home. They going to treat you so you able go home and be with your parents,"

Jin was laughing and smiling because Raquel helping him to ease his anxiety before the surgery. "Nice knowing you kiddo," Raquel wave bye-bye with the hand puppets.

"Jin as your pediatric cardiologist you are in capable hands and don't worry I'm ensure that you'll go home within a few days after your surgery," Nao was reassuring her patient. "Here a lollipop for you," She handed Jin the lollipop from her coat packet.

"Thank you Dr. Zhang for the lollipop," Jin was happy. "You're welcome." Nao was responding back.

Chie is back to her apartment after a grueling day taking photos. "_I'll never take a wedding picture ever in my life again. That bride was bridezilla from hell," _Chie wanted to unwind for the day until her phone was ringing. _"Oh great just want I need a freaking phone call," _

"Hello who I'm speaking to?" She asks who the caller on the other line was.

"_Jeez Chie you shouldn't sound so snappish on the phone because you give people a wrong impression," _

Chie was cringing and thinking an apology for her older brother. _"What up Shinichi? Why you are calling here?"_

"_I want to say hi to my favorite little sister since you is very busy with your job photographing and stuff. Beside the point dad needs to know you can call him later on because something very important he have tell to you," _Chie was digesting the information.

"_Also mom wanting say hello and talk to her when you have a chance, Chie. Well I just checking on you bye,"_ Her brother hang up from the phone.

"_Jeez what on the earth dad need telling me something over phone he could just talk me in person," _Chie was musing on her thoughts.

Then her cell phone rang from her table and look at the caller ID. _"Great God must hate me so much," _Chie was bitterly humor her situation.

"_Tomoe I told you stop calling after me when we broke up you still never over it. _Chie is trying to rein in her temper. _"You should know how much the player I was and your jealousy was complicate things in our relationship," _

Tomoe was on the other side of the phone line hearing to Chie dissecting the reasons why they have broke up. _"Hon thanks to recalling the past but at the end we'll reconcile and I still love you even you despise me," _Tomoe cut off the phone while the make-up artist applying the finish touches on her face. Tomoe slips back into her famous meteorologist persona throughout the Windbloom area.

The news crew were setting up the cameras around the studio where focus on two people sitting at a desk in silhouette slowly fade away when the lights was turn on.

"Hello this is your newscasters Wataru Ishigamin and Yukariko Steinberg and we're live WKIU tonight a major story developing at this hour." The main camera took pan shot around them seeing a blue screen in the background where the reporter braving the elements report a major crime scene are taking place. As they reporting the story Tomoe was waiting for getting to her for weather report. "Now here your weather update taking away Tomoe," Said Yukariko.

"Thanks Yukariko this evening calls for rain showers in Windbloom area last through to early tomorrow morning." Tomoe sound both cheerful and professional.

"Tomoe is very elegance on television and easygoing that why she's our number one TV personal." The producer spoke very enthusiastically.

Aoi was once again staring at her laptop's screen to stir some inspiration within her. Her writer's block starting to get to her and she have turn in the manuscript due about couple of weeks to the publisher. Aoi stuck on a dry steak for a long while and before give up and calling a day. She decided to call her mother and start dialing the number on the cordless phone.

Aoi went straight to the answering machine. "Mom giving me a call when you have a chance, bye." Aoi hung the phone. _"Why I can't think anything creative? It hard to think the first few lines of the story I'm writing on," _Aoi was musing her writer's block then she have a mental vision of Chie. _"Geez that woman worn into my psyche and now I can't stop thinking about her. _

Shizuru was in the office building waiting for Haruka to arrive involving the case they're working on. Then she heard her colleague loudly talking someone in the lobby.

"Viola please tell the security guard we're seeing Mr. Tai about the case." Haruka speak impatiently.

"Armitage you should understand art of being patient and besides we are early for our appointment," Shizuru calmly spoke back.

"Geez Viola how you able disregard the important of justice since people have lost their jobs due one of employees embezzle money from the company." Haruka was talking at Shizuru.

"I understand you very passionate about the case seeing justice for workers don't have their 401k anymore but we're representing the company and also you and I are corporate attorneys in civil case fighting for restore people's dignities and self-respect and faith within the company," Shizuru is reinforcing her point.

"Viola you're the better arguer than me but I'm more passionate than you and I like to punish evildoers who steal people's livelihood for their selfish purpose,"

"Armitage I believe that the main reason you're my law partner in our firm," Both of them are headed to the elevator. After the elevator ride, they got off and head to a spacious office where a middle-age blond man sitting at a grey and large desk seemingly age about a few years as someone will indicate.

"Hello Ms. Viola and Ms. Armitage please have a sit." Sergey motion them to two chairs. "I have deal the media over this scandal everyday constantly and the reporters are harassing me and my family I can't even have a day to relax because of them. The PR firm that we hire is working on damage control and the CEO is vehement denying any wrongdoing. The reason why we hiring you two due your excellent record and we believe in you to regain our reputation in this mess," Sergey was looking at both Shizuru and Haruka for some reassure.

"Mr. Tai that why your company hired us to stop the lawsuits against you and prove they not responsible for the embezzlement it done by one individual and white-collar crimes are a serious matter that affect about everyone including the people are saving their retirement funds and benefits," Shizuru spoken through intelligently.

"I back my partner up by having the person held to the responsibility of making the employees suffer to their greed. Don't worry Mr. Tai we have this case tidy up before end of the year," Haruka was speaking confidently.

"Thanks I need some way not making this escalate even further down the line," He shake both of their hands and then they left.

"We should do some research on the case before present it to the court Armitage," Shizuru was talking to Haruka. Haruka didn't response to her friend.

"Oh I sorry I was thinking what Yukino should cook for dinner. I felt we probably going be separate since I don't know how long this case going to last I'll very focus. How your wife is doing Shizuru?"

"She was cute couple of days ago after she gave me a good-bye kiss before hurried up to her job," Shizuru was fondly thinking about Natsuki.

"Sometime next week we could have dinner together and talk everything isn't work relate Shizuru,"

"Haruka I believe that good idea since we haven't any get together in while and this case will consume our time so in best interest enjoy the moment before spend countless hours finding the facts,"

After saying their goodbyes to each other they head to their respect homes.

Author's Notes: It took a long time for me to finish the chapter but worth it. Also I apologize for long update but I struggled to complete the chapter since I started writing this chapter in May of 2009 and put it on the backburner for my other stories. I not making any promises that the next chapter going up since I don't know when I going to write chapter three in the near future. Thanks for being patient readers for waiting second chapter.


	3. Exes&Ohs

Youko was enjoying her sleep before got interrupted by someone banging on the door. "Alright cut down that racket I'm coming," When Youko doesn't have her sleep she'll be a bitchy Youko at work.

After she got up from the bed and putting on her bathrobe order seeing the offensive person waking Youko up middle of the night. Once she arrived at the door to open and find a red-haired woman standing there.

"Oh that you Midori why the hell you just show up after ten years I never forget you left me at the alter," Youko sounded angry.

"Well Youko I want to apologize for that and also I want to see you. You'll let me in?" Midori was expecting some hospitality.

Youko was reluctantly letting Midori inside and slammed the door behind her. She then headed toward the kitchen while Midori following her. Youko went to the fridge and taking out a bottle of beer while Midori sat down.

"No thanks I've been sober for ten years now. I understand you are royal piss at me suddenly showing up after leaving you for ten years I admit I was a coward and deserve any scorn from you but understand my point of view that I felt I wasn't ready for settling down yet still have my dreams and you have yours," Midori was trying sound mature.

"You think I am going buy that bullcrap for an excuse you are wrong you should told me you have cold feet and I could delayed the wedding for a bit but no you have took the coward way off and I have tell everybody that we invited the wedding is off," Youko unleashed her anger toward Midori.

"I going tell you I took a teaching job at the local university as archaeologist professor since you won't forgive me easily I tried to win you back," Midori is laughing sheepishly.

"Midori I don't believe you pull that stunt off and simply think I would accept your shallow apology think again you should earn your forgiveness. You ruined my beauty sleep,"

"Youko I see that I need earn back your trust, I always love you." Midori walk off and Youko followed behind her to shut the door after she left.

Shizuru went to the local restaurant next to their law office and ordering some lunch. "Shizuru I don't believe that you! I haven't seen you in a long time you remember me?" The mystery woman asked

"Anh oh I didn't recognize you at all. Please have a seat." Anh sat down next to Shizuru.

"Well it kind awkward sitting down and having lunch with your ex." Anh was humoring on the situation. "I heard you became a lawyer and working that case involving the Oxford Corp. Everything is a mess over there."

"We are working hard on the case close this civil lawsuit and my partner Armitage helping the victims regain what they lost,"

"That so noble Shizuru that I used to like about you," Anh saw a ring on Shizuru's ring finger. "Who's the lucky woman you're married to?" Anh was prying.

"My wife name is Natsuki and we have been married over seven years now. She worked as a CEO for Major Corporation in Windbloom." Shizuru is smiling. The waiter has arrived to take their orders and afterwards they continue to talk until they exchange phone numbers.

Maria was drinking her morning coffee at nearby café waiting for Aoi's transcript from her novel to drop off the publishing office then a blonde woman appeared in front of Maria. "That's you Maria Graceburt? I haven't seen you over the past thirty years. Maria decided to paid attention to the stranger.

"Why you have to appear Una now after ending our relationship and I still mad at you not telling me that you're going marry to a man," Maria was angry. "You should told me you were in another relationship before ending ours then I would back off," Maria was briefly look she aged over a decade. "What you suddenly arrived back into my life after these years?"

"Maria I'm divorced from my husband about eleven years now and I regret for breaking up. I was young and confuse I thought we could stay together but I met my former husband in my third year of college and we dated for couple of years before he proposal to me one day and I freak out because I'm still dating you and never told him about you," Una was pleading for forgiveness silently. "After thought through this I decided to break up our relationship due at the time I was still in love with him and I don't want to hurt you at the time," Una felt her heart was torn into two.

"Una Shamrock you need regained my trust until you truly forgiven." Maria walked from her.

Mai was currently buying a few ingredients for dinner before bumping someone. "Oh I'm sorry-"Mai stopped herself and looking at the stranger with blond hair with sense of familiarly. "I didn't expect you, Yuuichi" I haven't seen you since we graduated from college."

Tate was scratched back of his head thinking of something. "Nice meeting you around here I not expecting bumping into each other," He gave a weak smile. "You are still with Hallard? Since we used to date even we had good memories back in the past." Tate smiles bitterly.

"I'm not with Chie anymore and yes we used have a thing but you're a different person and I'm different person now back then we've confused with our emotions and I struggled to define myself in term of labels impose by society."

"Well who's the lucky guy or girl you're currently with," Tate tried to humor the situation. "I not trying to offend you or anything," He sheepishly smiled.

"Her name is Mikoto Minagi and she is very wonderful person and she teaches kendo her spare time you could winding up getting along with her since you practiced kendo," Mai briefly have gleam in her eye while describing Mikoto.

"I hope she makes you happy, Mai since you're very great person." Tate have far-off look. "Even our time was short I still cherished our memories together." Tate simply left Mai stunned.

"_Tate I'm sorry that our relationship didn't work off at the end," _Mai thought the painful memories of their break-up.

Nao was heading toward the bus station after her shift was over at the hospital she spotted Shiho lurking around. "Geez Huit I should place a restraining order on you for stalking me," Nao again felt a headache coming. "Look I keep telling you that we constantly breaking up and you're too unstable at times. Also you too clingy and wanting attention for yourself," Nao is pointing out the reasons why they not together anymore.

"I want to change for you; I am trying to stop being the same crazy chick you tried to avoid for past couple of years." Shiho was pleading to her ex-girlfriend.

"I like to work our relationship in the past but you blew it by bothering me so much. Throughout college I tolerated you because you were lonely geeky girl can't even stand crowds due being a social wallflower and afraid to friend anyone," Nao vents angrily.

"Oh you are not totally blameless victim in this. I recalled that you fawning over your ex during college and crying to me after you and her having the greatest meltdowns in history that everybody talked about it for weeks." Shiho snapped at Nao.

"Don't put up the past, Huit I have a hard time forgetting about Natsuki for half school year. You have opened up some old wounds you damn bitch!" Nao is starting to cry.

Shiho realized she hurt Nao. "Sorry I didn't mean to resurrect the past. I forgotten sometimes that you very sensitive person you hidden behind your sarcasm I the only one knowing the real Juliet Nao Zhang," Shiho comfort Nao.

"Shiho Huit you silly caring psycho stalker girl I that used love about you," Nao smiled through her tears. "I still won't forgiven you yet until you earn my trust back," Nao gently kissing Shiho.

"I'll work hard regaining your trust." Shiho return the kiss. The kiss deepened into something else more as they starting to explore their mouths with passion. The intensely of the kiss getting more heated at each passing moment with the years of pent-up sexual frustration mixing with long time longing before the sudden downpour of rain dumping on them.

"The rain has ruined our reunion but still I liked the kiss and the passion was into it," Shiho is excited.

"Shiho we continued back at my apartment for intense make-up sex and for your information I haven't been laid for few years now. Nao winked at Shiho as they ran through the rain.

Chie came back to her apartment checking up on her phone. She received about twenty phone messages from Tomoe. _"This woman never give up even our relationship is over," _Chie can't figure her ex Tomoe won't getting the hint that she don't want getting back with her. She deleted all the messages and unhooked her phone so Tomoe stop harassing her over the phone.

She fired her notebook PC on the internet searching through Aoi's bibliography seeing what type writer she is. Chie find her first novel named The Midnight Lover that came out about six years ago about a woman having a fling with century's old vampire while battling his vampire master and the person who sire him. _"This sound unbelievable cheesy if anyone eating this ridiculous premise," _Chie reading her bio on Wiki that she came from Aries and attended Wind City community college for two years before transferring to another college in Jipang.

"_I never knew she was living here briefly while attending one of our community colleges," _Chie thought. She continued read more information about her and the awards she has won in literature. Chie clink on the picture on the website to see Aoi's face even they met once at the grocery store and flat out rejected by her Chie was excited for the first time that a woman have resisted her charms making the hunt more enthralling.

When dinnertime rolled around Natsuki and Shizuru are eating dinner with Alyssa. "Guess what Natsuki? I met my ex Anh earlier today that wonderful," Natsuki flinched by hearing Anh's name. "We have lunch and talked a bit until we parted ways I told her about you," Shizuru was recalling her day.

"Oh that is so wonderful for you seeing your ex while being buddy-buddy with her," Said Natsuki with hint of jealousy in her voice. "Oh she so good in everything else including sex I felt so insufficient of her awesomeness I tried to not be compared to that woman," Natsuki was extremely angry. "I never talked about Nao being better than you when we still were dating or she was a better love than yourself," Alyssa was sensing the marital discord between the two.

"Natsuki that was uncalled for Anh was my first love and I admitted I compared both of you in earlier our relationship you are Natsuki and she is Anh but the past is the past you're my wife now stopped acting childish," Said Shizuru with an edge.

"Please guys just calm down and stop arguing," Alyssa trying to act like a peacemaker. "Shut up Alyssa!" Both of them yelled at her. "Have it your way but don't call me when you getting a divorce and begging me for advice," Alyssa left from the table.

Both Mai and Mikoto were in bed cuddling (Mikoto was in her favorite position with her favorite pillows.) "Mikoto have I told you I met one of my exes this morning?" Mai was questioning her.

"Hallard is the one with reputation being a player?" Mikoto asked. "She also a heartbreaker and a flirt who dropped women when she's bored," She sound a little mad.

"No, Mikoto she wasn't like that when we were at college at the time or we dated about a year in school," Mai was peeved. "My ex-boyfriend Yuuichi during my junior year before we broke-up I want you to meet him sometime to know one and other since you two liked kendo.

"I know you liked both men and women you told me three years ago while we are dating. The gay community looking down on bisexual people quote-unquote won't conform to the perceived notion of homosexuality just in closet needing to get out," Mikoto shifted herself up from Mai's breasts. "I don't care whom you was dating with you're a wonderful woman needed to be spoil, shower with gifts, singing your praises, wishing have children with and grow old and dying together." Mikoto maturely reassured Mai.

"Mikoto seriously stop making me cry I won't forget this special moment for both of us," Mai kiss Mikoto.

The sun rays seep through the blinds waking Nao up. Last night memories imprint in her mind remembering every sensation from kisses to touches. The morning scents of breakfast draw to attention as Nao leave from the bed putting on a T-shirt and low-cut panties. When she emerged from her room walking into the kitchen where Shiho was cooking. "I still remember you are wild in the bedroom at this day I don't know how you gained any sexual experience before met me," Nao smiled mischievously.

"I could say I gain some carnal knowledge reading lesbian erotica literature in my spare time back at college," Shiho flashed a smile. Nao raise her eyebrow this new revelation.

"Anyway we need to talk why we kept constantly and hooking up back together," Shiho spoke seriously. "I lost count number of times ending our relationship at point isn't funny. Things weren't this bad when we were dating and knowing each other I don't know the reason the first time why we broke up maybe I was new at being social." Shiho was briefly reminiscing of the past.

"Shiho stopped over thinking things we can't help it that we fought like cats and dogs all the time or your craziness making everything else worse." Nao slowly drawing her words to make a point. "Overanalyzing past relationships won't undo our idiotic mistakes or our immaturity costing us some needed trust back then."

"Nao I hope you're being serious I'm honestly wanting to change for my sake and putting the past person behind to repair our broken relationship." Shiho stared into Nao's eyes. "This is hard for me to admitting that we acting like couple of immature brats groping through love. It takes awhile for us recovered the lost love we used to share,"

Nao smelled something burning. "Oh shit Shiho the bacon are on fire," Nao is pointing at the frying pan. "Oh no I have forgotten about breakfast." Nao is pouring water over the burnt food. "Uh we could get some doughnuts at the store." Shiho was sheepishly speaking.

Both Mashiro and Erstin were studying their homework at the library. "Erstin you could giving me some advice on romantic relationship," She was blushing.

Erstin laid down her pencil on the table to face Mashiro. "Why this so sudden Mashiro I'm not the type dishing some advices to anyone." Erstin sighs. "Okay telling me whom you like and I'll get you the best advice I can.

"Well I like this person since we entered college before that we have been friends since kindergarten. She acts like a knucklehead and annoying to boot but also she's very kindhearted and optimist to see the good in others. Sometimes I keep checking her face the glow on her looking shining brightly as she kind of angel." Mashiro was momentary beaming "I don't know why I'm starting thinking about her in that kind way. She's mature more greatly more than one ways I like to-"Mashiro stopped in mid-sentence with her face redden due realizing the conversation headed for. "Please discard that last part I'm hopelessly in love?"

Erstin listen to what Mashiro have to say. "You told her about you wanting your friendship into some else more? You're giving hints that she'll catching on? What if she rejected you and you've thought about it? This is the best I could help you with your romantic troubles you are the only one decide to pursuing her or standing in the sidelines?" Erstin is testing Mashiro's resolve.

"Part of me afraid she looked at me with disgust and don't be around with me anymore it pains me ending our friendship like that," Mashiro shaking with fear. "It new territory for me being interest in any type of romance even not interest in boys while I attended high school. That means I'm gay?" Mashiro was asking Erstin.

"Human sexuality quite bit more complex than you think but you may only attract to her maybe sexual or attracted to her positive qualities you'll figure this out sooner or later." After they finish their class work Erstin reach for her smart phone in her pocket to call Nina.

In her dorm room Nina was doing today's work before her phone rang once and checking out the number and smiled. "Hello Erstin I was wondering when you will call," Nina was glad to hear her girlfriend.

"Nina you remembered the time how we started our relationship? I figure out that Mashiro likes Arika but she is afraid to crossing over the line so I told she'll figure it out during the future." Erstin explained Mashiro's predicament. "Beside she needing a little push to pursue Arika unlike certain someone took our final year of high school to fess up she loves me," Erstin teasing Nina.

"Come on Erstin! I have the usual teenage angst going through the stages of self-denial and convincing myself I liked boys," Nina offered the Freudian excuse.

"How I was perfectly accepting myself that I liked girls since I was twelve and waiting patiently for you leaving from the closet please Nina Wang don't giving me that crap," Erstin was hurt.

Nina felt the string through the phone. "Erstin I sorry it wasn't that easy for me that I struggled to accept my sexuality plus my parents weren't exactly thrill I having a model career while I still pursuing my education."

"Nina I accepted your apology but next time don't bring it up ever again." Erstin was somewhat not angry anymore. "Anyway I want your honest opinion on Arika." Erstin asked Nina

"She tend be clumsy, a little annoying, acting childish not her actual age, have bad habit of eating sweets, hugging me at most inopportune times but yet she can be sweet and thoughtful,"

"She also have a great rack but not big as mine," Erstin hold her own twin peaks over the phone.

"Erstin you're trying making me jealous over Arika? I'm not interested in her Nina is faking being hurt.

"I can admire another woman's body but I like Nina as the way she is no wonder that Mashiro is attracting to her," Erstin reassure Nina. "When you are finish with your work you'd meet me at the new restaurant by the school,"

"Mai so you want me to meet your friends? You should this is a good idea because Hallard at the place," Mikoto was wary of Chie.

"Mikoto I keep telling you our history together won't affecting me stop being jealous or no more cuddling time for a month," Mai once again using sex as a bargaining chip.

"Damn it Mai you want to kill our sex life," Mikoto realize don't be on Mai's bad side. As they enter the club weaving through a typical Friday night crowd Mai spotted Natsuki, Nao, and Chie sitting at their usual spot. She wave over there to draw their attention and seeing an unusual sight.

"Mai I swear I entered some bizzaro world where Nao is happy and Natsuki is ranting while drunk." Chie is perplexed. "I have taken the keys away from Natsuki so she won't drive drunk."

"Hello guys you seem join the party don't mind Kruger eventually her marriage will be better than ever after giving some advice," Nao having a pleasant smile.

"Mai your friend she's doped on some medication?" Mikoto asked while being frighten of a smiling and easygoing version of Nao.

"Fuck you Anh Lu for overshadowing me even I have to sleep on the couch for couple of nights because of you," Natsuki drunkly went to sleep on the table.

"I have call a cab to pick Natsuki up and she have get her minivan tomorrow when she sobering up," Chie started using her cell phone.

"I have the most wonderful sex with Shiho she is a great lover in bed even flexible enough to pull out some difficult sexual positions and having the endurance of a lioness," Nao was babbling in euphoria high.

"Mai Tokiha you have the most insane friends I ever know met," Mikoto seeing the insanity between Natsuki and Nao. "Ouch! Mai what you elbowed my in the ribs,"

Mai was smiling hoping Chie could talk to them. "I'm going to the washroom so please talk to Mikoto," Mai left both Chie and Mikoto alone together. The awkward silence developed between the two.

"You're Mikoto Mai keep talked about," Usually Chie could charm off the panties at any woman but researching on Aoi and avoiding Tomoe have taxed her over past few days period. "My name is Chie Hallard I used to date her several years ago but we're friends now," Chie was looking away from Mikoto. "I heard you run a dojo that pretty good accomplishment for one such at your age," Chie have hard time to form a conversation with Mikoto.

"I have a rock band on the side playing musical gigs at live houses and Mai attended few of our concerts. I don't look like it but I played the bass and our band name is the Nekomini." Mikoto cracked a smile.

"_The serious dojo mistress has a playful side," _Chie thought. "Tell you more about yourself, Mikoto.

"My grandfather taught me the way of the sword since I was little after my folk divorced to install some discipline into me because I was a wild child. Originally from Jipang moving to Windbloom barely graduated from high school at age of eighteen going on nineteen, my parent disowned me after coming out to them. Living some friends' places due having little money on me after they disinherited me. I attended at a local junior college taking some classes in case the rock gig didn't pan out and scouting for potential band members. I met this drummer during at the time I was putting up flyers in the hallway and we clicked out right away and later on we found our guitar player and the singer double as another guitar player.

I and she started as friends until a few years ago we started a physical relationship and nothing more else she carried a torch for her childhood friend as they went separate colleges. About two years ago she bumped into her and find out they needed a drummer after they signed up a record deal so she reunion with her old band in high school. Now they're world famous rock band and she's currently dating bass player/singer of the group." Mikoto finish a summary of her life.

"Wait a minute Mikoto know that group that my little nephews are listening to," Chie was astonished.

"I got tickets one of their concerts I take Mai next Thursday," Mikoto gladded to be happy. "I told you my life story I want yours, Hallard." Mikoto was serious again.

"Hey I like hearing my ex's currently girlfriend's story so don't pressuring me anyway. I born here almost thirty-four years ago having an older sibling can be pain-in-the-ass sometimes but we are close with mom and dad. I'm a freelance photographer about six years now and currently single," Mikoto wanting wipe that smirk from Chie. "Don't have your panties in bunch you did lighten up a bit I don't want sidetracked from my story. At the time I was dating Mai but we decided remain friends after things didn't work out between us. She isn't my first love at one time I wasn't the womanizer flirt could easier getting any women she wanted but a simple girl who have guarded her heart from being hurt and build this persona over the years hide her true self from world," Chie let her hair down.

"Also having a crazy ex can't take no from the answer in hopeless attempted to rekindle a relationship dead from start. Sometime I feel I'm cursed to have a shallow life and unable to love again,"

"Hallard you are kidding me? You're for real?" Mikoto was shocked by Chie admittance.

"Tell Mai to my regard that I am leaving and she has someone care of her," Chie simply left from the table. When Mai came back she found Mikoto by herself. "Where Chie went?" Mai asked a stun Mikoto.

Chie drove toward to her place thinking about Aoi. _"She is the key of my hope to feel something once again," _

Author's Note: Here the story third chapter of Logophilia I'm sorry I didn't update sooner because I started this chapter February of last year and finish it this week. This is a little more serious than the first two chapters and having multiple couples to deal with. Mikoto's life story was one of my old fan fiction ideas at the time. I want to thank Shadow Cub for reviewing last chapter. I'm looking for a beta, proofreader, and an editor for my stories to look over. See you next chapter guys.


	4. Persistence

Chie is looking up on the internet for a detective agency to order learning about Aoi more. _"Ms. Senoh seems was very popular author once before," _After read a few articles about her, Chie decided to hire a private detective to gather some information as what her favorite food, movie, music; etc. Aoi Senoh was the first woman outright rejecting her that lid a fire under Chie and added benefits from her friends knowing the writer's past works Chie was thinking this chase starting getter better.

Nina and Erstin were studying their college course classes Erstin had a hard time concentrated her work. "Geez Nina wondered why I decided to take Cal 205 this seminar." Erstin groaned in frustration

Nina was amuse seeing that her girlfriend needs her help. "Erstin these problems are quite simple that the equation 2x-15x+8xy=10xy then 8x+6xy-3xy=9xy."

While Nina explaining the math problem Erstin sighed and scratching her head. "You sure this one is easy!" Erstin is comically crying.

"Erstin I understand how you feel about the difficulty of the math problem but you need to pass this class to order moving into our junior year and no model work until at least earn an A from the class," Nina calmly explaining the reason why Erstin need to pass this course.

"Nina that so unreasonable and you want me to stop modeling. But again I need tried harder and study more." Erstin tried to kiss Nina but she stopping her with her forefinger perverting Erstin's lips touching hers.

"Sorry no reward until you completed the assignment," Nina reprimanded her girlfriend for trying pulling that stunt. _"Oh darn I hope I bribe her with a kiss to let me go from this tortuous homework,"_ Erstin thought as she resigned her fate.

Arika and Mashiro were currently in the park walking while they don't have evening classes at the moment.

"Oh Mashiro look there are couples hanging around here. I bet they're on dates making out that no one would watching them." Arika making kissing sounds.

"That so immature even for you, Arika and please stop acting childish." Mashiro was secretly hoping Arika would notice her.

"Mashiro I'm not prim and proper as you. You're like my best friend in spite coming from different social backgrounds beside…" Arika was trailing off.

Mashiro studied her features while Arika isn't paying attention. Arika is taller than herself plus her chest fill out nicely (Mashiro swear she's not that kind perv.) Arika looked at Mashiro as she caught her staring her face. "Mashiro why is you're blushing? Arika briefly watched Mashiro's face before turned away.

"W…Well there something on your face that a bug on your left cheek." Mashiro tried to divert attention away from her.

"Mashiro where is it!? I really hate bugs!" Arika was frantically searching for the invisible bug on her cheek. _"Thank god she didn't ask any questions," _Mashiro thought.

Nao was thinking in her bed while Shiho sound asleep next to her. How her relationship with Shiho is very complicated. "Shiho why we ending up together with the constant break-ups and the stalking," This arouse her from her sleep.

"I don't know maybe because we have some attraction toward each other and probably I haven't given up on you. You were there for me while back we still attending college the party girl hooking with the geek." Shiho rose from the bed and move closer to Nao. "You said you won't date girls whom either LUG or BUG back then." Shiho trailing her finger onto Nao's right arm. "I'm neither of them." Shiho shift herself on top of Nao.

"Huit I have going to work in the morning I don't want wake up late," Nao not interest having sex at this moment.

"A quickie won't hunt you, Nao." Her smile was leer. "You're too insatiable for your own good," Nao gave a sigh as much needed rest denied by Shiho's libido.

Yukino returned back to house she shared with her wife, Haruka. _"The first draft is due next week and have severe writer's block our company has investment with her," _Yukino recalling the past phone conversations she with Aoi. She opened the door and found the place dark without the lights. She wondered where Haruka at since she getting home late at around midnight and they haven't seen each other because of their work. When she reached the room where Haruka studied her work case she heard someone snoozing in there. Yukino silently entered the room and found Haruka lay on the desk. _"Aw that is so cute she must be tired," _Yukino admire her wife cutely. "Haruka dear wake up I'm home." Yukino was trying to coax Haruka from slumber.

"U…Uh Yukino giving me about five minutes I too exhausted from last night." This offended Yukino. "Haruka Armitage wake up please or I banish you to the couch," She screamed into her ear.

Haruka fell off the chair and landed on her butt on the floor. "Seesh Yukino you could wake me up without screaming." Yukino can't stay mad at Haruka.

"Haruka dear I found you sleeping on the desk with papers from your case you are working hard," Yukino compliment Haruka. "We haven't spent much time together due our schedule and my client amidst of major writer's block she had trouble to create anything. You always late and being in bed without you kind lonely for me,"

"Yukino I don't like it without you either aren't easy for me since Viola and me working the civil case involving people lost their livelihood because someone got greedy and embezzle the company's money. Also I fight hard to regain the people's self-respect back and don't want tell their families that they can't provide anything anymore." Haruka spoke with passion.

"Haruka dear sometime we need to clear our schedules spend some quality time together," Yukino stand on her toes kiss Haruka. "Let's go to bed and getting much sleep as possible."

Aoi went to an internet café incognito not be recognized by anybody including her fans tried to writing out of a prolonged slump. She sat quietly, pull out her laptop on the table and order some coca coffee. Aoi loaded up the last page she was on and staring the blank screen once again taunting her lack of inspiration. _"Ooh is frustrated that I can't write any thing and the publisher waiting for my manuscript." _Aoi is at her ends wits with the mental block she's suffering and her muse abandoned her a long time ago. _"Seriously I was one number author in few short years from being the publisher darling's to barely type any stupid thoughts!" _Aoi was raging on mentally.

Sara, Elliot, and Maya setting the café for the evening rush. "Okay I order some extra coffee for tonight because this almost everyone arriving here from their classes and oh Elliot don't flirt with any female around even I don't care you're a lesbian but please respect everybody's personal space." Maya warned Elliot.

"Maya I'm not some horny lesbian trying get in any woman pants plus I excised some self-control on my part please don't stereotype me."

"I am not meant it Elliot I just want you stop fawning every woman enter my establishment I asked as a friend." Elliot was relieved to hear some assurance from Maya.

"Maya I glad you respected me as a person." Elliot replied back.

Lena was in the café with Sifer, Sakura, Kyoko and Shiro. "The professor had giving me a week worth of class work to finish. He's old and stuffy at point I bet he lived around the Stone Age," Sakura was complaining about her professor.

"Sakura you shouldn't say anything bad about him even he is an ass but he could tell future employers of your attitude and deny a job after graduate from college," Kyoko warns Sakura.

"Being a little humble comes a long way for you, Sakura." Sifer gave Sakura some advice. "Also he holds the key of any recommendations to the companies going to hire you,"

"Ms. Sakura you try be nice to him or kiss goodbye of your future," Shiro chimed in his opinion. "Sometime be quiet and listening to him,"

"Those advices sound I have brown-nosing him to not mess up my grades," Sakura was disgusted. "You guys of full of it, seriously I won't scoot that low."

Elliot spotted Lena among the crowd talking to her classmates and looking at her with intense longing. _"Why I'm curse with falling in love with straight girls?" _Elliot was wondering if the gods playing a cruel practical joke on her.

Chie found the detective agency on the web after going through about several pages. _"I hope this is the right address,"_ Chie entered the building and the found the secretary sitting at desk filing up the papers. "Excuse me I'm seeing Ms. Naoto Shirogane I have an appointment with her." Chie was asking.

The male secretary was sternly and warily staring at Chie. "Ms. Shirogane is very busy at this moment so please sit down and wait for your turn."

"_Whoa he's tough and unyielding." _Chie realize that he was very serious. "I'm not causing any trouble I just wanting to see her." Chie decide to give up and sitting down. About a half-hour later she called in the office.

Chie walked in the office find it very spacious with books surrounding in shelves with Naoto sitting at very center. "I like you to digging on the dirt on this woman." Naoto studied Aoi's picture after Chie handed to her.

"Ms. Hallard usually I investigate murder cases not following ex-celebrities around but I make an exception since my wife Rise like Ms. Senoh novels and they're my guilty pleasures," Naoto said the last part in low voice while blushing.

"Um what you say? I thought I heard something from you," Chie was eyeing on her.

"Anyway Ms. Hallard I have to gathering some clues what she like, her favorite place to write, her social habits." Say Naoto while regain her composure.

"Okay thank you, Ms. Shirogane I hope learning more about her." Chie was starting to get excited.

Tomoe was in her bed looking the pictures she took with Chie when they were together and tracing her finger on Chie. "_I never will give up on you, Chie. I swear we'll back together." _Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello John? You want me to replace April for the weekend forecast since she'll be on a maternity leaving okay." Tomoe was using the cheerful persona she constructed over the years. "Darling I'm please for accepting it, bye." Tomoe shut off the phone. _"I should visit Chie later this evening,"_

Mai currently washing the dishes while Mikoto taking a nap in their bedroom. _"Okay I need wash the other half of the plates Mikoto like having a bottomless stomach or something,"_ Mai chuckle recalling the famous saying to get to a man's heart is through his stomach or in case her stomach, Mikoto. Mai happily in bliss cleaning up after dinner the phone rang from the dinning room and she was answering it. "Oh hi Takumi I haven't heard you for a good while." She talked to her younger brother.

"Sis I like asking you some advice so hear me," Takumi sound nervous over the phone. Mai pick up his nervous vibe.

"Takumi isn't like you please tell me what wrong." Mai was asking motherly. "We're close as siblings and ask me everything and I'll answer." Takumi took a deep breath over the phone.

"Mai I want to ask Akira hand in marriage but I feel she going reject me and she thinks isn't the best time for her to get marry." Takumi is airing his anxieties. "We have been together since junior high school and I feel it time for me tying the knot with her."

Mai was listening to her brother patiently and gave her answer. "Talk to her over dinner and discuss your future together and if she isn't ready don't force the issue,"

"Thank you, sis but I still worry Akira will avoiding this and she evaded at any attempt talk about marriage," Takumi weighting on his thoughts. "I call tomorrow how anything went, bye." He hung up.

"Mai who was on the phone you talked to?" Mikoto woke up after her nap. Mai decided to tease her lover a bit.

"Marriage talks with Takumi he's afraid that Akira would reject him due she not ready to get marry. Said Mikoto when you'll proposal to me? I'm not getting younger," Mikoto's eyes bulging out and starting to panic.

"Y-You want get marry now! I have my band and my dojo to run plus the expensive of hosting a wedding is economical." Mikoto is sheepishly scratching her head.

"Mikoto I just kidding! I'm not rushing us to get marry right way and Mrs. Mai Minagi have nice ring to it,"

"I hope you're joking, Mai? You will get me a heart attack." Mikoto is truly wishing that Mai is kidding.

Natsuki was in office looking at some papers while wanting to forget her argument with Shizuru about Anh. _"I may apologizing to her later tonight I was acting like an ass back there on the other night and my jealously got the best of me." _

"Ms. Kruger there a Mr. Kanzaki on the line you can speak to him?" Her secretary asked. Natsuki realize she nearly forgotten something important.

"Shion put him the speaker please," Natsuki regained her composure. "Mr. Kanzaki I look over your proposal and wanting merge our companies together?"

"Ms. Kruger we put in the final bid on your company and seem I estimate around $2.5 billion dollars for the sale." Natsuki weigh on the merger and deciding to play hardball on him.

"Mr. Kanzaki your company Obsidian Corp. like a good fit for my company with subdivisions involving entrainment, music, movies and has part ownership with Wind City Tigers. I'm impressed that of your record, Mr. Kanzaki but I make seem sure you're not involving anything shady with the underworld that I won't let my company stain with dirt attaching to you."

"Ms. Kruger I also impress of you checking out my records and I run a clean corporation with transparency throughout my company. I don't want anyone tainted it with any ties to the criminal world and efficient background check on future employees so stop potential scandals in it tracks." Natsuki was smiling at her desk but mask her emotions.

"Mr. Kanzaki that understandable you want the best company free of employees taking advantage of their bosses' kindness. (Natsuki didn't mention him the civil suit Shizuru took with Haruka.) "I need to think about it I don't want jumping into a sham and being hoodwinked by anyone."

"Ms. Kruger you respectfully paranoid wary about pyramid schemes that going on today," Mr. Kanzaki did his homework.

"There are others whom rob honest hard-working people of their money through money-making schemes. They shouldn't steal someone else future for their own ends they're truly selfish and greedy should be throw in jail for that."

"You sound passion for the working class and you have some empathy in you I'm right?" He chuckle on the other line.

"That I felt about things especially that involve the people I care for. Everyone have chance to make something out of themselves even they've claw and scrap way to the top."

"That why I chosen you to merge with my company we came from similar backgrounds I'm very passionate person even I look well-composure. I donate to charities there someone need aid them to escape from poverty and give back to the community. Let's get more acquaint so next week further discuss with business and pleasure bring your spouse that Jipangese restaurant." Mr. Kanzaki finishes their conversation.

"_He's a smooth talker but something tells me he isn't a fraud and being genuine," _Natsuki have good opinion on Mr. Kanzaki.

Yukariko was in the dressing room getting ready for the evening portion of the news. "Ms. Steinberg I presume you're ready for tonight," Wataru startled Yukariko.

"Mr. Isigamin you scare me. I'm focus on the task but I felt some nervousness even I've been in the business over past ten years or so." Yukariko tried to calm herself down.

"Well you aren't a greenhorn anymore and your journalism is excellent I might say. I have been partnered you for last couple of years and quite frankly I'm very fond of you. Don't misinterpret as a come on I respectful of you, Ms. Steinberg."

"Mr. Isigamin please be professional I'm not interested playing games at this moment." Yukariko is sternly rebuttal.

"Ms. Steinberg I do understand I won't try to push your boundaries I want have a friendly chat as colleagues of course."

"I may got our wire crossed, Mr. Isigamin I thought you trying hit me up on sex but I misread you I very sorry," Yukariko blushed on very thought of intimate relationship.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Steinberg besides I'm a gentleman and I don't want anything scandalous around here causing the higher-ups to save face." Wataru smiled warmly.

"Please be sitting at your chairs next to the desk we will be on live air approximately about fourteen minutes." The assist director told everyone.

"This is our cue Ms. Steinberg." Wataru and Yukariko went their respect sits at the desk.

Chie was in the shower washing off her body while has thoughts on Aoi. _"Geez I didn't realize I hired a famous detective to following around her. I hope the money worth it find any information about her and starting my wooing at Aoi Senoh."_ Chie was giddy of thoughts romancing Aoi. "_I may act subtle with my attempts to win her heart without looking I wanted to bed her." _Chie devise a plan to slowly lowering Aoi's defenses down until she's willingly opening her heart to Chie.

Chie about go to bed early, she sensing someone already there. "I should ask the landlord to change the locks for me, Tomoe." Chie futilely realize Tomoe still have the key to her apartment. "You're starting being a thorn on my side, Tomoe. Why you just giving up and accept our relationship beyond repair,"

"You have forgotten about me but I haven't forgotten you, my darling. Beside you're too cute to leave alone now I having you in my grasp." Tomoe walked into the room where Chie is and wearing nothing but smile on her face. "This the black silk shirt I had brought you for Christmas couple years ago that very thoughtful you wear it," Tomoe is starting unbutton her pajama shirt.

Chie thought one of the reasons Tomoe won't let her go due she came her apartment anytime for sex and Chie can't say no to Tomoe. It took all of her willpower not giving in and pushing Tomoe away.

"Tomoe please leave my apartment or I'll call the security guard personally escort you out of here," Chie was angry at Tomoe.

"Fine suit yourself Chie but one day you will be mines again." Tomoe went back and gathering up her clothes.

"_I have one crazy ex I can't shake her out of my life," _Chie have to figure a way to rid of Tomoe.

Author's Notes: Here we're in the fourth chapter of the story. Chie is about attempted to win Aoi's heart and fending out one crazy ex. Also other couples going be focus throughout the story so see you next chapter.


End file.
